Sora Takenouchi
Sora Takenouchi is one of the main protagonist of Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri., and Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna and supporting in Digimon Adventure 02. She is a member of the DigiDestined. She is partnered to Biyomon. Appearance Sora is a young woman with red hair worn just short of neck-length, is rather tall for a girl, and has distinctively red eyes. Due to her athletic interests, Sora is in extremely good physical condition, often able to keep pace with fellow seasoned athletes such as Tai. Personality Sora is a very reliable person and tries to take care of the other kids, like a mother would. Sora has something of a tendency to ignore her own needs whenever there is someone else in trouble, sometimes causing her to be selfless to a fault. She is very much a girl who struggles to find a balance between her own basic needs and those of others. Her struggle to articulate her own needs and frustration with the obtuseness of others can lead to social friction with Tai and Matt. Sora is warm, welcoming, and does her best to keep her teammates from falling apart, often having to be something of a mediator between her friends. Though fun, lively, and courageous, she has a tendency to be passive-aggressive when dealing with her less emotionally in-tune teammates. Sora is cunning, able to come up with a strategy when up against the wall, and executes her plans with brutal and sometimes comedic results. 'Digimon Adventure In And So it Begins..., In The Birth of Greymon, In Garurumon, In Biyomon Gets Firepower, In Kabuterimon's Electro Shocker, In Togemon in Toy Town, In Ikkakumon's Harpoon Torpedo, In Evil Shows His Face, In The Dancing Digimon, In DigiBaby Boom, In The Legend of the Digidestined, In Departure For a New Continent, In The Dark Network of Etemon, In The Arrival of SkullGreymon, In The Crest of Sincerity, In The Piximon Cometh, In The Prisoner of the Pyramid, In The Earthquake of MetalGreymon, In Forget About It!, In WereGarurumon's Diner In Princess Karaoke, In Sora's Crest of Love, In The Gateway to Home, In It's All in the Cards, In Return to Highton View Terrace, In Almost Home Free, In The Eighth Digivice, In Gatomon Comes Calling, In Flower Power, In City Under Siege, In Wizardmon's Gift, In Prophecy, In The Battle for Earth, In Enter the Dark Masters, In Sea-Sick and Tired, In Under Pressure, In Playing Games, In Trash Day, In The Ultimate Clash, In Etemon's Comeback Tour, In Ogremon's Honor, In My Sister's Keeper, In The Crest of Light, In Joe's Battle, In The Crest of Friendship, In Piedmon's Last Jest, In Now Apocalymon, In The Fate of Two Worlds, Digimon: The Movie Digimon Adventure 02 In The Digiteam Complete, In The Good, the Bad, and the Digi, In Ghost of a Chance, In Fusion Confusion, In A Very Digi-Christmas, In Dramon Power, In Digimon World Tour, Part 1, In Digimon World Tour, Part 3 In Invasion of the Daemon Corps, In Duel of the WarGreymon, In BlackWarGreymon's Destiny, In Oikawa's Shame, In A Million Points of Light, Revenge of Diaboromon Digimon Adventure tri. Reunion Determination Confession Loss Coexistence Future Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Epilogue In her thirties, Sora marries Matt and the two have two children, their daughter who looks like Matt and son who looks like Sora. Sora becomes a famous fashion designer specializing in traditional Japanese kimonos. Trivia *She has the Crest of Love. *She is a second-year student at Tsukishima General High School. Navigation Category:Digimon Adventure Characters Category:Digimon Adventure 02 Characters Category:Digimon Adventure tri. Characters Category:Digimon: The Movie Characters Category:Digimon: Revenge of Diaboromon Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Characters Category:DigiDestined Category:Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna Characters